The Good Die Young
by AnEtheralFairytale
Summary: AU: The problem with young people is that we get too attached to them. They remind us of ourselves when we were that age. We want to protect them forever. Keep them innocent and naïve. The words rang true and the angels sang for a young boy who died too soon.


Eggsy had gotten to the church as fast as he could. He wouldn't lose someone he had grown to love. Harry was like a father figure to him. This wasn't him. He didn't kill innocent people with his gun. In fact, Eggsy had been in America as soon as he found out that Harry would go to America. He didn't care that it was probably a bad idea to enter the church in which people are killing and beating each other to death axes and random pieces of wood they could find. Eggsy entered the church to find a bunch of people lying on, under, or sprawled on top of the benches, with fresh and dried blood mingling. His heart was racing. What the hell did that physcopath do?

He found Harry, with his gun drawn, shooting bullets into people's heads and hearts. A sickening pleasure as etched into face that Eggsy just couldn't look away. He started to make his way towards Harry, but a gruff middle aged man grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him to the floor. Harry kicked him in the abdomen and pushed him aside. He felt the need to kill. No, he wanted to kill. He wanted to see the dark blood spill out of these people. _Stop it, Eggsy! It's that damn app! _He got up and pushed his way towards old ladies, who were surprisingly strong, and saw men who were beating each other bloody, rolling on the dirty ground of the church. One had a smashed nose and the other, a very large, swollen black eye.

Eggsy cringed and made his way to Harry, who was smacking the butt of a gun against a woman's cheek. She scraped her nails across his cheek and it drew blood. He pulled the trigger and it hit the women, through the neck. Eggsy tripped over dead bodies, with blank, milky eyes that were staring up at him. He fought the urge to vomit as he punched a kid who was hovering over him. A man, probably the dad, lunged at his body and they hit the benches, which were scattered, broken, and bloody. _The blood of innocents. _He felt punches being landed into his face and he thought of the bastard who was with his mother and half-sister. Rage made his blood boil. He could feel it rising between the pit of his stomach, through his throat. Roaring, Eggsy punched the man, which sent him flying. He climbed on top of the fat man and started punching him bloody. He didn't care that it was the app that made him violent. He saw that bastard that abused his mother and stole his life away. That ruined him.

He was dragged off the man. Eggsy yelped as he felt a fist land on his cheek. He stared into Harry's eyes. All he saw was a savage. Eggsy got up quickly and placed his hands in front of him. He was trembling slightly, but it took all his might not to start screaming at the Kingsman in front of him. "harry, please. Think about what you're doing. This isn't you. You're not a monster. You're honourable. You're a Kingsman." Eggsy saw the confusion mingled in with the savagery in Harry's eyes. He had to keep talking, he had to snap Harry out of it. "Look around you, Harry. LOOK AT THIS!" Eggsy couldn't control his temper anymore.

Harry rubbed his eyes and stared at the dead bodies around him. There were people with stakes in their throats, gun shots everywhere. Benches were scattered and broken. They were looking up at the sky with blank eyes, as if God could offer them a safe haven. Blood was splattered everywhere. Eggsy was sickened. Not by the blood, but by what that damned app did to them. "Eggsy." He heard Harry's voice, now calm again. "We have to go, now, before this gets any worse. We have to find a way to stop Valentine, once and for all."

They started to walk out of the church, but only to be intercepted by Valentine and the lady with blades for feet. At that moment, Eggsy couldn't recall her name. He stared at Valentine who was just grinning as if there were flowers spewed about and children dancing in the grass. "Why the sad look? At least now I know my app works."

"It affected me." Harry said blankly. "How?"

"This is the part where the villain tells the hero their plan. Then, the hero gets captured, they escape, the villain is defeated." Valentine drawled, as if he savoured every word that came from his mouth. He pulled out a gun and cocked it, aiming it at Harry. Eggsy felt his legs turn to stone, as if he couldn't move. His heart was hammering. "But this is not that kind of movie."

Before Eggsy couldn't think before the gun was aimed towards him and it was shot. Harry tried to block it, but it was too late. It was a fatal wound. It hurt so much. He felt every noise being sweetly muffled as he shouted in pain. He winced as he fell. Harry screamed his name, or at least his mouth was screaming it. Eggsy couldn't hear it. It was so bloody hard to hear. He tried to keep his eyes open. It hurt so bad. He could see the blood in his shirt and could see Valentine averting his gaze. Harry had caught him and was now holding on to him. He was trying to hold back the tears so hard.

"That's the problem with young people. We get so attached to them because they remind us of ourselves when we were their age. We want to protect them. Keep them that way forever, young and innocent. That's why I don't give a shit about young people. It's much too hard to let them go."

They left, leaving Eggsy and Harry at the entrance of the church. Eggsy couldn't believe it. He wouldn't see his mother or his half sister again. He wouldn't see Roxy, or Merlin, or Harry.

Harry. A father figure. The one who had filled that gap that was so missing. He reached slowly for his medal of valour and tore it from his neck. Harry looked at him, bewildered. "Gimme your hand, Harry." He placed the medal slowly and closed Harry's hand around the medal. He coughed and blood came out. "I'm not going to ask for you to remember me, I don't care about that shit. What I want is for you to stop him. And to carry on. You fulfilled your promise." Eggsy wanted to say more, but his mouth couldn't form the words.

He saw black creep at the corner of his vision. He wanted to stop it, but couldn't. He closed his eyes, but before, got a glimpse at Harry. The figure who had become like a second father. It pained him that he would never see him again.

* * *

**A/N: I'm just really upset over Harry's death and really got inspired to write this! I hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
